Hermanos
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Porque podrán hacerte llorar, destrozar tus planes y lanzarte al agua sin contemplación alguna, pero no son tan malos como quieren hacerte creer.


Ni free! ni ninguno de sus chicos sexys me pertenecen

_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

_Número de palabras: 669_

* * *

Se agazapo tras el arbusto, observando cuidadosamente a su presa, sus ojos entrecerrados en concentración y su boca más callada de lo que había estado nunca. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que estar tranquilo y quieto, cosa que le resultaba por demás complicada, pero que si conseguía capturar a su presa habría valido totalmente la pena.

Apretó con más fuerza la red para mariposas que estaba en su mano, el momento perfecto de acercaba y lo sabía bien, solo unos segundos más y podría tener lo que había buscado por meses. Solo un poco más, se arrastró al frente y se irguió un poco, listo para saltar. Pero no llegó a cumplir su cometido, una figura más grande se interpuso en su camino haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

—Ya es tarde enano — le reclamó la persona que ahora identificaba como su hermano mayor — Tenemos que ir a la clase

—Nii-chan — lloriqueo tratando de asomarse por un lado suyo en busca del precioso escarabajo que había asechado toda la mañana y que ahora ya no estaba más — Se ha escapado — reclamó mirándolo con las mejillas infladas a modo de protesta.

—No importa, no importa — le resto importancia tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo a la casa — Muévete que vamos tarde.

—¡No!— clavo los pequeños pies en el suelo y jaló su mano para soltarse — ¡No voy a ir a la tonta clase de natación nunca más! ¡Te odio Seijuuro!

Y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto. Su hermano era un tonto, y por su culpa ahora se iba a quedar sin ninguna de las dos cosas que más le gustaban: los escarabajos y nadar. Se quedó en la habitación el resto de la tarde y solo el hambre lo obligo a salir a la hora de la cena, pero ni así le dirigió la palabra a un más que consternado pelirrojo, que seguía sin estar del todo seguro de cual había sido el problema.

—Claro que mi mamá no nos dejo estar peleados mucho tiempo. — Observó de reojo a su hermano mayor que rodó los ojos ante su explicación, pensando que él no había peleado, había sido una víctima inocente de los caprichos de su pequeño hermano.

Aun recordaba claramente eso y lo mucho que le había costado que Momotaro dejara de estar enfadado con él. No fue sino hasta que consiguió capturarle uno de esos bichos horrorosos que tanto le gustaban que le había perdonado. Y más valía que lo hubiera apreciado, aun a su corta edad Seijuro Mikoshiba ya detestaba los insectos, y aun así había salido en busca de uno.

—Y ese fue Pyunske primero — regreso de sus recuerdos para escuchar al otro que seguía platicando feliz sobre su pasatiempo favorito — Aun lo conservo… aunque llore mucho cuando se murió, y después llegó Pyunske segundo.

—Demasiado sobre tus bichos horribles enano — se quejó el mayor tomándolo por el cuello para alborotarle el cabello — andado al agua.

Y sin esperar respuesta lo lanzó a la alberca, en un movimiento que había repetido tantas veces antes que ya no lo tomaba por sorpresa. Aunque no evito que Rin lo mirara preocupado, poco acostumbrado a la manera de llevarse de esos dos.

—No seas blando con él Matsuoka — reclamó viendo como su hermano se acomodaba para salir disparado mientras alguien más le tomaba el tiempo.

Aun podía ver en él al pequeño niño pelirrojo que le reclamaba por haberlo interrumpido en mitad de la cacería de su primer escarabajo, y que además lo culpaba porque enfadado como estaba no había asistido a la clase de natación de ese día tampoco. Sonrió un poco al recordarlo, su hermanito había crecido mucho eso era seguro, aunque también lo era el hecho de que continuaba siendo igual de extravagante que cuando tenía escasos seis años de edad.

Y también estaba seguro que aun era capaz de ir a tirarse entre el pasto, ensuciarse la ropa y buscar un insecto que a él le parecía horroroso, solo por verlo sonreír.


End file.
